1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device having a display unit with a liquid crystal panel and a detachable stand for supporting the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thin flat panel display devices such as PDP and liquid crystal panels are widely used as display devices for personal computers and television receivers. Such display devices utilizing liquid crystal panels have a stand that supports the display portion when placed on the floor or the like. Various arrangements of the display device with a stand have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2001-332074, No. 2003-8252, No. 2003-66863 and No. 2004-126456 (patent documents 1 through 4) disclose an arrangement in which a display portion is formed by covering a display unit including a liquid crystal panel with a front cabinet and a back cabinet, and having a bracket for fixing the display portion to a stand for supporting the display portion, wherein the bracket is butted against the rear face of the back cabinet and directly screw-engaged via the back cabinet to a metallic mounting cover or the like to fix the stand. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-118191 (patent document 5) discloses a flat display with a removable stand, having a simplified stand provided to the display portion that can be inserted to a hollow portion formed to a base stand to allow the display portion to be attached to the base stand.
The arrangement disclosed in patent documents 1 through 4 having the bracket of the stand fixed either directly to the back cabinet or to the mounting cover of the liquid crystal panel disposed in the cabinet is not attractive from the view point of exterior design, since the bracket and the multiple fixing screws for fixing the bracket are directly visible to the exterior. According to the arrangement disclosed in patent document 5 in which the simplified stand formed on the display portion is inserted to the hollow portion of the base stand to allow the base stand to support the display portion, the appearance of the device is good since the bracket and the fixing screws are not exposed, but the simple insertion of the simplified stand to the hollow portion of the base stand causes the display unit to be detached easily from the base stand. Therefore, according to patent document 5, an engagement unit with a spring-like structure is fixed inside the hollow portion to be engaged to a hole formed to the simplified stand to prevent the display portion from being easily detached from the base stand, which causes the arrangement to be complex with respect to the arrangements of patent documents 1 through 4 where the stand is fixed simply via fixing screws. Therefore, in order to provide an arrangement capable of fixing the display portion easily via a simple structure by using fixing screws and the like and also capable of preventing the fixing screws from being directly exposed to the exterior, it may be effective to cover the bracket and the fixing screws with the back cabinet. However, if the bracket or the fixing screws are covered by the back cabinet, when it is necessary to detach the display portion from the stand for example to hang the display on the wall, the back cabinet must first be removed before disengaging the fixing screws fixing the display portion to the stand, deteriorating work efficiency. Moreover, various adjustment works such as color adjustment, color correction and image position adjustment of the liquid crystal panel are required in these types of display devices, but since the display portion cannot be supported without the stand, the adjustment work cannot be carried out stably without the stand.